


Five Time MacGyver Saved A Hero

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, MacGyver (TV), Smallville, Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacGyver is about to have an interesting day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sight - Buffy Summers

**Author's Note:**

> These are my submissions for the Back to the 1980's challenge at [**xoverland**](http://xoverland.livejournal.com/profile?admins=owner&socconns=friends). I used another one of those [**5_times**](http://5-times.livejournal.com/profile?admins=owner&socconns=friends) prompt tables and am almost finished with them! For this challenge we had to write fics on a TV show/movie that was aired/shown during the 1980's. It could be crossed over with any other one from any year bt had to focus on the person/show form the 80's. So I picked MacGyver. Not sure if I even came close to the awesomeness that was MacGyver but I admit that most of the science went over my head so... :P Anyway, let me know what you think :D
> 
>  **5_times Prompt Set #4**  
>  1\. Sight/2. Sound/3. Taste/4. Touch/5. Smell

* * *

His eyes blinked a few times as he tried to focus in front of him. The back of his head was pounding and all he could remember was somebody creeping up behind him before everything went dark. He reached a hand up and before he even looked at his hand, he knew it was blood in his hair. He surveyed his surroundings and found he was in a fairly non-descriptive set of woods - the only truly unusual thing being the blonde laying nearby. 

He crawled over to her and felt for a pulse, relaxing when the steady beat hit his fingertips. There were no visible marks on her save for a small bruise on her upper left arm that was fading. Giving her a small shake, he tried to stir her into consciousness. Seeing her only slightly move, he lifted her in his arms and began looking for a direction to take.

He was taking a drink from the stream when she finally woke. There was a groan behind him and he turned to see a set of frustrated green eyes warily cataloguing him. He moved his hands up in a sign of surrender and approached cautiously.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, taking a look around, "How did I get here?"

He shrugged. "I woke up and found you nearby. I carried you to the river for a drink but we haven't moved far."

"If we don't know where we are, how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"I didn't say we couldn't get out. I'd say we should follow the stream; we'd hit people eventually. But this is man-made. Our best bet would be to head north."

She stood and arched an eyebrow. "North. Well, it just so happens that I seem to have misplaced the trusty compass I keep on me at all times so-"

"Not a problem," he cut in with a laugh.

He pulled a leaf from the tree next to him and leant forward, seeking permission before removing the safety pin holding up the hem of her pants. Breaking a section of it off, he noticed her watching as he rubbed the metal against his shirt and placed it on the leaf, carefully setting the leaf on top of the water and watching it slowly turn.

"Metal's magnetised. It'll point north for us and all we have to do is follow that."

The woman grinned at him and got to her feet. "Well, let's get going!"

After several stops to check that they were indeed heading in the right direction, they saw a set of roofs in the distance. There was a small flash on light in front of them, Macgyver instantly diving for cover and taking the woman with him, before a voice called out to them. He turned and saw a redhead staring at them. He looked around to try and see where she had come from but the blonde woman raced over and hugged her. He opened his mouth to ask one of the many questions he had when the blonde turned back around.

"Thankyou. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there. Probably walked around until I starved to death or was eaten by a bear or something. You saved my life."

He merely nodded in response and saw the two women disappear in a flash of bright light leaving him standing there by himself. Shock coursed through him and he shook it off before heading toward the housing he had seen.


	2. Sound - Dean Winchester

* * *

MacGyver paused when he saw the bitumen ahead. Giving a small smile, he pressed forward, looking down both ends of the road for any passing motorists. Seeing none, he walked toward the town along the side road. Luckily, he'd only had to walk in the now blistering sun for a quarter of an hour before he heard the rumbling noise of a car's engine. He turned toward it and held out his hand. A sleek black Impala pulled over to the side of the roan and he knelt down at the passenger's door.

The two men in the car took in his disheveled appearance, the passenger looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I've definitely had better days."

The passenger pointed to the collar of his shirt. "Do you know you're bleeding?"

MacGyver looked at his shoulder and let out a breath. The blood loss explained a few things. "I was attacked by somebody and when I woke up, I found myself out there. There was a woman there as well but she disappeared in a bright li-" He found himself staring at his feet realising just how ridiculous it all seemed. "I guess I was hit harder than I thought."

The passenger helped him into the backseat of the car before they headed off down the road. The car had been travelling for mere moments before the side of the car crumpled under the weight of a heavier, larger one and it was flung to the side in protest. Glass shattered all around them and he braced himself against the seat in front as the car forcefully stopped against a tree.

The driver of the 4WD screamed as the windshield of his vehicle shattered and sunlight poured in. Quicker than his eyes could follow, he had dashed into the shade of the trees. The driver of the Impala raced out after the man while the passenger helped him exit through the shattered windshield.

"Dean's gonna be mad when he sees this damage," the man said as he looked forlornly at the bonnet. MacGyver looked into the thick treeline.

"Wow, did he have to chase after him? I mean, the guy left his car. Surely his insurance would be in there..."

The other man gave a slight frown before nodding. "He's probably just making sure the guy's alright. Though he never was a good tracker so I hope he doesn't get turned around in there. They both leant against the car and after ten solid minutes of the other man tapping his foot on the other nervously, MacGyver walked over to an old Willow tree and used his knife to cut away some of the bark and a branch. The man watched him curiously as he made a few holes and made some incisions before putting it back together and wetting the wood with some water from a bottle in the car. He blew lightly in one end and a loud whistle eminated.

"Hey, cool!"

MacGyver showed him how it worked and it seemed to ease the tension in the other man as he blew on the quickly constructed whistle. A few minutes later, Dean stumbled from the treeline.

"I'm glad that was you. I got all turned around back there and the tree cover is so thick it's hard to tell up from down - hey, where'd you find the whistle anyway?"

The other man walked over to him and showed him how it worked, briefly explaining it's construction but Dean seemd to glaze over a little at it. He gave MacGyver a small nod.

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

MacGyver nodded back and all three turned toward the sound of a ute coming down the road behind them.


	3. Taste - Clark Kent

* * *

MacGyver watched as the two men waved their thanks before heading over to the garage to talk to the mechanic there. The driver, Clark - as he had introduced himself, gave him a brief smile before shifting the ute into gear.

"So, do you remember what happened?"

MacGyver shook his head. "Not yet. But I'm sure if I can get in touch with Pete I can get this whole mess sorted out."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, I haven't heard of the Phoenix Foundation but we don't really get a lot of the big companies making noise out here."

MacGyver raised an eyebrow at the hint of sarcasm but said nothing. The ute turned onto a long dirt road and he watched as the dust billowed around them from the drive. A farmhouse came into view and MacGyver was surprised at the picturesque place. As the ute rounded the large red barn, MacGyver saw a woman laying on the drive near the gate. The vehicle stopped abruptly and Clark raced out.

"Lois!"

He lifted the woman up into his arms, trying to gain her attention before looking up at the house. The back door was wide open and Clark stood quickly.

"Mum?"

MacGyver reached out and grabbed the man's arm just before he ran.

"Something isn't right," he said, a frown marring his features. He stepped forward and walked up the porch steps. "Can you taste that?"

Clark frowned behind him, obviously eager to get inside but moved his tongue around in his mouth anyway. MacGyver stopped in the doorway and knelt down. He ran his finger along the floor just around he door frame and raised his eyebrows as flecks of blue came away. He lightly touched his finger to his tongue and spat quickly at the taste.

"It's meteor rock - well, it tastes like it but I've never seen any so blue before."

He looked over at Clark at the top of the stairs with a strained, sick look on his face. He nearly fell down the remaining stairs and took a deep breath before straightening and gaining his composure.

"I could taste that odd metallic taste in the air - it just seemed so out of place on a farm. Don't know what it's doing here."

As he looked inside, he saw an older woman lying on the floor of the kitchen and quickly moved toward her. Not seeing Clark in his wake, he picked her up and brought her into the fresh air. There wasn't a mark on her but she seemed to have passed out nevertheless. As he lay her on the driveway, he noticed Clark appearing from the side of the house, a small rip in the bottom of his now dirty shirt. Clark didn't say anything as he leant down and brushed the hair from his mother's face. He looked up at him with a mixed look of concern and gratitude.

"Thankyou."


	4. Touch - John Connor

* * *

MacGyver looked at the woman in the front seat. Once the local authorities had been notified of a possible gas leak out at the Kent farm, he had tried to phone Pete but the number for the Phoenix Foundation was not working. He'd tried calling Pete directly, even trying his own home number just in case Pete was there for some reason but he couldn't get through on any of the numbers. A dark blue 4WD had turned up at the Kent farm and a woman had walked inside showing the officer inside a badge. When she'd come to him, she introduced herself as Sarah and said that she'd been sent by Pete to pick him up because of an emergency back at the Phoenix Foundation.

But when MacGyver climbed into her car, he'd seen two teenagers inside.

"My kids," she explained, "They called in sick from school but I'm not too sure now."

MacGyver looked around at the car, surprised by the technology. He wasn't familiar with most of it and was wondering just who these people were. Her son turned around in the front seat to look at him.

"I know how this is gonna sound and you have no reason to believe me but I'm hoping you'll listen."

MacGyver had a sinking feeling in his gut and his eyes automatically flicked to the door. He lightly frowned when he saw no button on the door and wondered where it was.

"My name is John Connor. I'm here to help you get back to your time." MacGyver looked out the window with a raised eyebrow. 

"You must have already noticed the discrepancies," John continued, "The year is 2010. In your time you've been tinkering around with a device that you found on a recent mission. A stone tablet with metal engravings? You don't know what it is used for yet but there are others who do. Someone was sent back in time to stop you before you learnt what it can do but things backfired and you accidently activated it, sending yourself into the future. We're here to make sure you get back to your time and keep the device out of the wrong hands."

MacGyver sat really still and slowly moved his hands toward the door handle, inching them almost imperceptively forward bit by bit. The girl sitting next to him reached across and gripped his arm, halting his movements. John sighed.

"Look, I know how ridiculous this sounds, believe me, but you are actually an integral part of the future. He looked across at Sarah and she gave him a slight nod. "In 1992, you set off the device, sending yourself once more into the future but this time opt to stay there. The world then, will be in the middle of a war with machines and your actions save the lives of hundreds of people, your expertise helping to turn the tide in humanity's favour."

"What does it have to do with you?" MacGyver asked. John looked at his hands but it was the girl beside him who answered.

"You save his life. You save John's life and by doing so, you help save the humans."

John gave the girl a pointed look before pulling a small, hand-sized device out of the bag beside him. "This is a much smaller, weaker version of what you have. It can only send you to the past and I'm not sure if it'll work more than once."

Before he could say anything, John pushed a button in the centre, the red numbers on the display flashing briefly before a large blue light swallowed everything and MacGyver felt the pit of his stomach drop.


	5. Smell - Jarod

* * *

MacGyver stirred, the odd feeling of a different mattress underneath him causing him to open his eyes and frown. Instead of seeing his bedroom, he saw the bright white walls of a hospital room. A tall, dark haired man entered the room in a white coat with a clipboard. He pulled a pen out of his top pocket and turned the page.

"How are we feeling today, Mr MacGyver?"

MacGyver blinked and cleared his throat. "Where am I?"

"Mission City General. It appears you were in a car crash. You grandfather has just left but your friend Pete is due to stop by any minute."

MacGyver nodded and felt the back of his head. There was a bandage covering it but he was certain there would be a wound there if he checked. His ribs were still hurting and he rubbed his chest.

"Yeah, there's a small amount of bruising there as well as that bump on the back of your head. A truck driver said he found you on the side of the road. The barricade was broken and he said you were lucky to get out of your car before it went over."

MacGyver took a deep breath and closed his eyes against the pain before wracking coughs burst forth causing the doctor to reach forward and help him sit up.

"What's that smell?"

The doctor frowned before sniffing the air himself. He rushed quickly to the window of the building and looked down into the street. There was a hint of urgency in the air now as the doctor raced over to the dorr to the room and hit the red button marked 'emergency'. A loud siren went off and a nurse rushed in.

"What is it docor?"

"Gas leak. Get everyone out of the building now!" The nurse rushed back out of the room and MacGyver heard an announcement over the intercom asking the staff to aid patients out of the hospital as calmly as possible. He watched as the doctor walked back over to the window and looked out.

"How 'bout we get you out of here?"

MacGyver pushed himself off of the bed and quickly pulled on his jacket. The swiss army knife was still in his pocket and he could feel his wallet in his jacket. The doctor led him out of the room and down the nearly empty corridor, only to stop when a dark haired woman in a leather jacket appeared at the other end.

"Jarod!"

The doctor quickly turned and ran into a stair well and MacGyver had just closed the door behind himself when Jarod wrapped his stethoscope around the handle and through the lock before jamming the clipboard in his hand under the door. MacGyver followed him as he bolted up the stairs to the roof exit. He yanked on the door but the door didn't budge.   
Not knowing why he was potentially helping a dangerous criminal escape, MacGyver pulled out his wallet and used his ID card to open the lock door. He pushed the door open and the wind rushed around him as Jarod ran past. Stopping to look over his shoulder he gave him a thankful smile and took a running leap off the edge of the building.

MacGyver ran to the edge of the hospital roof, only to see the emergence of a parachute from behind the lab coat. The dark haired woman ran up beside him with her weapon drawn, only to lower it as he drifted out of sight. She gave MacGyver a sidelong glance before turning back to the team waiting in the doorway and ordering them back to the cars. MacGyver waited for a moment on the hospital roof before giving a small smile of his own and walking back into the building.


End file.
